Team Super Fail: El Torneo del Universo 7 y 6
by DarkGreil20
Summary: Un Día Cualquiera, Bills el Dios de La Destrucción llega a la cuidad y recluta a nuestros protas para el Torneo definitivo. ¿Podrá el equipo del universo 7 ganar?


Capítulo 1: La Llegada del Dios de la Destrucción

Era un mañana en Mexico y nuestros protas estaban en su casa: Arturt en su laboratorio y Dark y Spuaik jugando super smash bros wiiu

Suena el telefono RING RING RING!

Dark: bien pinshe Spuaik es hora de que mueras - en el Juego Dark usaba a Link y Spuaik a Aldeano y Link agarro la Smash ball y uso su ataque en Spuaik y mandandolo a volar y así Dark Gano la Partida- Siiiii Gane! Perra!...-y oye el teléfono y contesta- ¿Hola?

Eran nuestros padres O_o

-Hola chicos, como están?

Dark: Hola mama, bien [Me lleva...]

\- Hola, es la madre de Arturo, como esta ese manoso, está comiendo bien?

Arturt: Gei!, carajo! tengo 20 creo que puedo cocinar lo que se me atoje

Spuaik: Mamà

Mama de Spuaik: Alejate cosa asquerosa -Y lo saca volando de hay :'v

Dark: si sisi adiós ma

Spuaik: :V

Dark: Que mometo mas vergonsozo... No?

Arturt: Jajaja! Ni tu madre te quiere Spuaik XD

Dark: momento como hablamos todos a la vez. :V

Arturt: Altavoz.

Dark: Claro…

Arturt: Bueno, que hacemos ahora. Termine con las Armaduras y con la actualización en instalación de Roberto.

Dark/Spuaik: ¿Roberto?.

Arturt: Es el equivalente a Jarvis pero con sentido del humor.

Roberto: Hola, soy Roberto el que les dejo el Culo Abierto

Dark: O_o

Arturt: Exacto Roberto, que tal. ¿Les cae bien?.

Dark: déjame probar. Roberto pasa el zelda.

Roberto: ok shavo en la noche se lo pasó papu.

Dark: me agrada.

Arturt: Y les digo qué es lo mejor?.

Dark/Spuaik: ¿Qué?.

Arturt: Roberto Comida 0.

Roberto: Ok, pero dame el cuero.

30 minutos después.

Roberto: Todo listo, vengan a la cocina.

Una pizza de 3 quesos bordes rellenos y muchas carnes.

Dark: oh por dios...PIZZA! (y empezó a comer/devorar)

Arturt: Hey, déjenme!-Se lanzó sobre su parte, y la arranco y empezo a comer su sección de la pizza en mesa. (Ya saben en plan perro, si se le acercan lo muerde).

Dark: momento… ¿ Spuaik?

Arturt: Da igual, estoy en mi pizza cuando terminemos la buscamos.

Y de repente una alarma suena pero no hacen caso y siguen comiendo.

Roberto: oigan cara culos el dios de la destrucción está atacando la ciudad.

Dark: ni madres yo no voy allá

Arturt: No te atrevas a enfrentarlo solo, deja que me equipo. Puedes irte primero y ganar tiempo.

Dark sale volando y Arturt corre hacia el Laboratorio, a medio camino se regresa y tomo medio pedazo de Pizza que quedo en el plato de Dark y ahora si bajo al Laboratorio.

Arturt: Robert, pasame la ART. 6.

Roberto: Solo si me pasas el 9, tómala.

Arturt: A VOLAR!.

Mientras Tanto con Dark.

Dark, pinshe Arturt...ojala Spuaik estuviera aquí para la fusión...bueno que más da - y se transforma en Ssj Modo Dios y se teletransporta.

Mientras con Arturt

Arturt[Intercomunicador]: Voy llegando, Que información le sacaste a Bills? y más importante, Wills esta hay?.

Dark (Intercomunicador): Déjate de huevadas, ¡me están haciendo mierda! (explosión) ¡Ayuda!

Arturt: Tranquilo, llegó Arturt!- Golpazo en toda la espalda de Bills (De esos a mano abierta que te dejan marca)

Pero no le hizo ni madres y bills lo toco con un dedo y lo mando a volar a un edificio

Arturt: En esta pelea solo podré hacer algo gracias a mi inmortalidad, hasta que lleguen los guerrero Z estamos jodidos. - Se quita la armadura le llega por detrás y se coloca en Bills, luego se auto destruye aturdiendo a Bills, Spuaik llega y le da un putazo en toda la cara.

Dark:...pinshe Arturt - y se dirige a atacar a Bills ya que Spuaik lo mandaron a Volar y Bills recibe un Golpe en Cara y lo manda a un edificio y Este se queda calmado. Bills: Dark...¿en serio quieres pelear con el Dios de la Destrucción? .

Dark: la verdad no…Pero como Desbloquee el Ssj del Modo Dios (el azul) puedo acerté frente. Pero de todos modos ¿porque estas destruyendo la Ciudad? Wiss: bueno vinimos a la tierra a comer y el Señor Bills vio un Puesto de Tacos y yo pedí uno...(pero fue interrumpido por bills)

Bills: Ese insecto me dijo que ya no tenia y me enoje y desintegre y por eso destruyo la ciudad, además estaba aburrido

Dark,Spuaik y Wiss: ¬¬

Artur desde el suelo gritando: ¡EN SERIO, SOLO DEBISTE IR A OTRO PUESTO A NUESTRA CASA A COMER PIZZA DE ROBERTO!

Dark (aterrizando): -_-(y todos aterrizaron en donde estaba Arturt)

Bills: ¿Pizza de Roberto? ¿Qué sabor es ese?

Wiss: Roberto es el que hace las Pizza Señor

Dark: Vayámonos a Casa (y se van con Teletransportacion de Dark)

Arturt [COMANDO DE VOZ]: Roberto, tenemos visitas importantes -Ese comando activa el modo respetuoso de Roberto

Roberto: Buenos dias, oh! Es dios de la destrucción, ¿Cómo se siente hoy señor?

Bills: es una casa respetuosa...¡dame Pizza Ahora! Roberto: Si Lord Bills…¡A la Orden!

Dark: lol y pensaba que era un cabron…

Arturt [INTERCOMUNICADOR]: Cállate no te escuchen XD puse este modo hace 2 días y que suerte, Originalmente era para las visitas de nuestros padres.

Dark (INTERCOMUNICADOR): Bien...

Y en eso Spuaik se sienta en el Sillón y por casualidad se sentó en el control de Actitud de Roberto y lo puso en Modo "Cabron" y bloqueo los comandos de voz.

ROBERTO: Aquí está la Pizza más chingona que jamás probaran

Arturt [PENSAMIENTO]: ¡MIERDA! Salto sobre Spuaik fingiendo que tropecé y tomo el control y muteo a Roberto.

Arturt [PENSAMIENTO]: Spuaik casi la caga…

Bills: ¡QUE!

Dark Y Arturt: Mierda- y Roberto iba a lanzar la pizza al fuego pero en movimiento Rápido Dark se Transforma en Ssj y lanza un bola de Energía dándole al Brazo de Roberto y Lanzando las Pizza enfrente de Bills.

Bills: se ve hermosa -y empezó a comer junto a Wiss.

Mente de Dark: ufff…

Arturt [COMUNICADOR]: Buena bro' Spauik, hablaremos más tarde...

Dark (Comunicardor) (aun en Ssj): si maldito Spuaik casi la Caga.

Arturt: Entonces... ¿Qué tal la Pizza bro'?

Bills: deliciosa!

Arturt: Wiss, ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Wiss: exquisita.

Arturt: ¿Satisfechos pues?

Bills y Wiss: si…

Bills: oigan les interesaría ser parte del equipo del Universo 7 para un Torneo?

Artur

Vale chicos, si quieren más me llaman. Pueden seguir degustando en la ciudad solo no destruyan nada más… Espera ¿Equipo U7? No sé, si la tierra está en peligro saldré a la acción sin pensarlo, ¿chicos y ustedes?

Dark Y Spuaik: claro que si!

Dark: un momento de que torneo hablan

Wiss: bueno habrá un torneo de artes marciales entre el Univers Por las Super Esferas del Dragon… y Goku y Vegeta ya se Unieron solo faltan 3 más...Arturt es torneo no será en la Tierra será en Lugar lejano en el Espacio...entonces ¿se unen?.

Arturt: Particípate, pero no seré "Miembro del equipo" considérenme algo así como un Extra. Por cierto Wiss quiero pedirte un favor... ¿Bajas un segundo al Laboratorio?.

Wiss: si…pero ¿por qué quieres Ser un "Extra"?.

Arturt: Digamos que no me gusta tener superiores ni inferiores, no me gusta ser parte de una línea de ordenes si no que colaboro en forma de amistad con mi equipo ¡¿O NO CHICOS?!.

Dark y Spuaik: ¡Siiiiiiii! .

Bills: pero solo vas a pelear y ya después del torneo hagan lo que quieran.

Artur: Vale, vamos haya. Wiss...-y les hace unas señas a las escaleras que dan al Laboratorio.

y bajan al laboratorio

Bills: entonces...quieren destruir algo

Dark Y Spuaik: Ok.

Arturt: Los escuche, vuelen cosas en el desierto que ya causaron bastantes destrozos en la ciudad.

Dark: MUY TARDE! -y se oyen varias explosiones

Wiss: Señor, recuerde que somos invitados en esta ciudad.

Bills: Si si, no fastidies Wiss, Además estamos donde ya habíamos destruido, no pasa nada.

Arturt: Es que están pendejos los 3, Dark contrólalos.

WISS Y ARTURT SE QUEDAN UN RATO HABLANDO DE QUIEN SABE QUE...

Dark: ¿qué fue lo que dijo Arturt?

Spuaik: creo que dijo que nos descontrolemos - entonces empezaron a destruir todo a sus paso

Continuara…


End file.
